Finn Meets The Family
by Marymel
Summary: Nick introduces his son to his big family.


**Baby Finn and Jackson are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Just in time for the second season finale of MacGyver!**

 **And I've got ideas for stories with Jackson, Greta and baby Finn. More Jackson and Greta stories are on the way!**

 **I loved writing Finn, and I thought it would be cool to have another Nick and baby Finn story. I thought it would be cool for Finn to meet all his aunts and uncles. And here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

It was a rare, happy occasion when all of Nick's siblings and their kids could come to Vegas. When their parents asked them to come, they explained that Nick needed his family after the tragic murder of Julie Finlay, the woman he'd been in love with. Nick's brother and sisters knew he'd been in love with Julie, and wanted to be there for him.

After they'd checked in to their hotel, the family got in their cars and headed for Nick's house. Their mother Jillian greeted all of her children and grandchildren with hugs. "I'm so glad you all could come."

"We wanted to," Nick's sister Melanie said for the group.

"Is he okay?" Melanie's son Jack asked.

Jillian pursed her lips and nodded. She and Roger led everyone to the living room. "I suppose you're all wondering why we asked you to come."

Nick watched from his hiding spot in the den, cradling baby Finn in his arms. He loved that all his siblings and their children were able to come, and knew they'd love the sweet baby boy fighting sleep in his arms.

Roger stood facing his family. "As you all saw on the news, your brother's friend..." he sighed softly, as he didn't really know what to call her.

"Julie?" Nick's sister Samantha asked. She and Nick's siblings knew Nick loved the woman.

"Nick told all of us about her," their brother Johnny added.

Jillian and Roger shared a thoughtful glance. "He loved her," Jillian said. "Very much."

All Nick's siblings nodded or frowned. "I remember when he called, after he first met her," Nick's sister Angela said. "He went on and on...I could tell he really cared about her."

Nick sighed quietly from his hiding spot in the den. He looked at his baby son in his arms. No matter what happened between him and Julie, he always loved his son.

Roger took a deep breath. "Well...Nick asked us to come here. And...we were surprised." He looked at his children and grandchildren, who all looked confused. Roger cleared his throat. "He and Julie did love each other. And...she left him...something." He glanced toward the den where his son and grandson were waiting.

Jillian shared a thoughtful smile with her husband. She sighed quietly and turned to face her family. "Your brother...has a baby."

Nick watched from his hiding spot as his siblings took in the news. His sisters Dana and Melanie put their hands over their hearts while his brother's eyes widened. His other sisters, Samantha, Angela and Josie, all had their mouths open in surprise.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Nick's eldest niece Jennifer asked, "Seriously?"

Jillian smiled softly at her husband, who nodded for her to continue. "They tested both the baby's and your brother's DNA. Your brother is a dad."

Nick's sisters all gasped quietly and his brother smiled softly. All Nick's nieces and nephews smiled.

Nick gently kissed his son's cheek. He opened the door and softly walked in carrying Finn. Everyone turned when they heard the door open. Nick's siblings, their spouses and children all awed at the sight of Nick with the baby boy in his arms.

With a soft smile to his son, Nick said, "I've got someone I want y'all to meet."

"Oh, my..." Nick's sister Samantha said. Everyone awed quietly at the newborn.

Nick breathed deeply. "Everyone...this is Finn Warrick Stokes." Nick smiled as he said, "My son."

Each of Nick's siblings and their spouses had tears in their eyes. Nick's older nieces and nephews all smiled at their newest cousin.

Finn stretched his hand out and grabbed Nick's finger. Nick smiled at his family. "His mom was nicknamed Finn..." he smiled down at his son. "So he's named after her, and his dad's best friend."

His siblings all smiled, knowing how much both meant to Nick.

With everyone smiling at their newest family member, Nick smiled as he said, "Finney...this is your family."

Jillian gave her son a one-armed hug with happy tears in her eyes. She smiled at her newest grandchild. "Welcome to your family, Finn."

All Nick's family gathered around him to meet their newest family member. Finn looked around at all his family, wondering who everyone was.

Nick smiled at his baby son. "Finn...this is your family." He introduced each of his siblings, their spouses, and his nieces and nephews. Finn simply looked at his big family and cooed softly.

When everyone was introduced, Nick and his parents smiled at Finn. "What do you think, Finney?" Nick asked his son. Finn responded with a big yawn.

Everyone laughed softly. "Nick, he's beautiful," his sister-in-law Amanda said.

Nick smiled. "Yeah." He smiled at the baby boy in his arms. "Finn...this is your family."

Finn cooed softly. Nick softly kissed his son's head. "I think that means he loves y'all."

"We love him too," his sister Angela said. Everyone smiled at the baby boy fighting sleep in Nick's arms.

Nick smiled warmly as Finn's aunts, uncles and cousins met his son. He knew they'd love him as much as their CSI family loved Finn. And Nick's parents absolutely adored their newest grandson.

The whole family spent the afternoon visiting with Nick and Finn. Nick told them about Finn's surprise birth and spending his first few days of life in the NICU. All his siblings knew that, no matter what happened with Julie, baby Finn was innocent and deserved to live. And everyone took turns holding the newest Stokes family member. Finn simply cooed and smiled at his big family.

"Now we have a great excuse to come visit more often," Melanie said with a wink to her brother. They smiled as her youngest daughter Rachel held baby Finn and hummed a little lullaby.

Nick couldn't stop smiling at his son with all his family. As much as he wished Julie were alive and they could be raising Finn together, he loved his son more than he ever thought he could love anyone.

Their sister Dana sat down and rubbed Nick's shoulder. "I am so sorry about Julie..." she and Nick smiled as her daughter Anna took Finn and gently rocked him in her arms.

"Looks like he's got a great family," Melanie said.

"He does," Roger said as he joined the three in Nick's living room. "Finn and Nick's family here have helped a lot. And we're going to come visit more." He smiled at Nick and pointed to Jillian holding Finn with her other grandchildren gathering around as she sat down in Nick's recliner. "Just try keeping her away."

Nick smiled warmly. He loved seeing his mother with Finn. "And I promise we'll visit you guys as much as we can," he assured his father.

Finn stretched and fussed softly. Nick stood and walked to his mom. "What's the matter, Finney?" Nick asked as he gently took him.

"I think he just wants his daddy," Jillian said as Finn quieted down.

Nick rubbed Finn's back and smiled at his son. "He's got me," Nick said as Finn smiled softly and drifted off to sleep. He smiled at the Stokes children and grandchildren. "And he's got a great family."

 **The End**


End file.
